Et si
by TbcAddict
Summary: Après avoir reçu une balle, Tony voit ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choses avaient été différentes: et si Kate n'était pas morte, et si il avait accepté ce poste à Rota, et si il n'était jamais entré au NCIS, et si tout avait été différent ? Inspiré du 9x14. Il peut y avoir des spoilers selon ce que vous avez vu de la série.
1. Chapitre 1: Paula

Et si

Après avoir reçu une balle, Tony voit ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choses avaient été différentes: et si Kate n'était pas morte, et si il avait accepté ce poste à Rota, et si il n'était jamais entré au NCIS, et si tout avait été différent ? Inspiré du 9x01. Il peut y avoir des spoilers selon ce que vous avez vu de la série.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Paula

Tony DiNozzo se rendait comme tous les jours au NCIS. Mais, manque de chance, un de ses pneus creva sur la route.

- La journée s'annonce bien, marmonna t-il en sortant sa roue de secours.

Alors qu'il commençait à changer la roue, Tony entendit des coups de feu, provenant de la ruelle située sur la gauche. Instinc oblige, il s'y rendit en sortant son arme de service. En arrivant au niveau de la ruelle, il aperçu deux hommes qui se tiraient dessus tout en tentant d'éviter les balles de leur adversaire.

-Hé ! leur cria t-il.

Lorsque soudain, il ressenti une douleur en pleine poitrine. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se releva, il était dans l'Open Space du NCIS. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Salut !

Tony se retourna, se demanda qui ce pouvait bien être.

- Aaah ! Paula ?

- Waouh, quelle perspicacité !

- Mais attends, tu...tu es morte !

- Oui.

- Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis mort ? J'espère que non, parce que j'ai même pas fini de regarder ce film génial, avec Travolta et...

- Tony. Tu n'es pas mort. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment ? Tu m'excusera, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

- Eh bien disons qu'aujourd'hui, tu as la chance de voir ce qu'aurait pu être ta vie si tes choix avaient étés différents.

Tony regardait Paula Cassidy d'un air qui traduisait bien son incompréhension. Voir ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses choix avaient étés différents ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

- Euh, tu veux dire comme dans ce film où le héros fait des bonds dans le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas de quel film tu parles, mais j'imagine que oui.

- Cool. Bon sinon, elle est où la caméra cachée ? Vous êtes une bonne actrice vous, hein ! J'ai presque failli vous croire. Enfin presque, hein !

Paula soupira.

- T'es tu déjà demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si l'agent Todd n'avait pas été tuée ?

Kate. Tony déglutit. Bien sur qu'il se l'était déjà demandé. Il sentit Paula lui prendre la main, et, l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous deux sur ce toit, où elle fut tuée d'une balle dans la tête par Ari. Et puis Tony la vit, entourée de Gibbs, et de lui même, exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Kate

_Nanoushka : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'ai choisi Paula justement pour cette relation particulière :'). Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que le début ait été amené assez rapidement, mais rassures toi, la suite sera plus lente. En effet, Tony est ici en observateur, surtout parce j'avoue ne pas avoir songé à le mettre dans sa peau ! J'espère aussi que ça te plaira ! ) _

_DiNozzoGirl : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! :)_

_Sandra : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Et oui, tu as tout à fait raison, je me suis inpirée de cte épisode. D'ailleurs c'est le 9x14 et non pas le 9x01, je me suis trompée !_

_Chou05 : j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Kate.

Tony se sentit propulsé des années en arrière, à ce fameux jour où sa coépière et amie a perdu la vie, tuée par le demi-frère de Ziva. Sa première réaction fût un sentiment d'incompréhension, mais il ressentait aussi de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. C'est ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une photo de Kate, mais là, de la voir en chair et en os, ces sentiments en étaient décuplés. Tony ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant Paula et lui.

Il vit Kate se jeter devant Gibbs et se prendre une balle dans la poitrine. Gibbs et l'autre Tony tirèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la balle, fusillant et tuant le tireur qui s'effondra du container où il se cachait. Ils courrurent ensuite vers leur collègue.

- Kate ! cria Tony

Gibbs et lui la retournèrent, défairent son blouson pour découvrir la balle nichée dans son gilet pare-balle.

- Pas trop sonnée ?

- Je viens de prendre une balle dans la poitrine, DiNozzo, à ton avis, je suis sonnée ? répondit Kate en gémissant.

- T'iras peut-être pas au yoga demain !

Sur ce, il la releva avec l'aide de Gibbs.

- On peut lever le dispositif de protection, Kate, annonça Gibbs.

Tony ne savait pas quoi penser, il revivait la scène de la mort de Kate, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de revoir une balle lui emporter une partie du crane, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à fixer cette scène, à écouter ce que Kate, Gibbs, et lui même disaient.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir avant même de...

- Attention ! hurla Gibbs en se jetant à terre, poussant Kate par la même occasion.

Tony comprit alors que ce que Paula lui avait dit était de toute évidence vrai – incroyable, mais vrai. Il était en train de voir ce qu'il se serait produit si, comme là, Kate avait survécu à cette journée.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Paula.

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas répondre, il était incapable de bouger, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était penser et regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit Kate commencer à se relever, tandis que Tony cherchait du regard d'où venait la balle.

- Tony, Kate ! A terre. C'est Ari.

Tony et Kate s'exécutèrent et tous trois se déplacèrent lentement vers l'escalier qui leur permettrait de descendre du toit, tandis qu'Ari les cherchaient dans son viseur. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement descendus, Tony se retrouva seul avec Paula sur le toit.

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris, là...

- Je crois que si. Dans cette réalité, Kate a survécu. Tu veux voir comment ta vie serait si ça avait été le cas dans nôtre réalité, ou bien tu préfère rester là à bavarder avec moi ? lui lança Paula en souriant.

Bon, on y va, je t'attends ! répliqua Tony, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce voyage allait le retourner totalement. Mais il voulait savoir, il devait savoir ce qu'il serait arrivé. Il avait toujours voulut le savoir, il n'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard, Paula et lui se retouvaient dans les locaux du NCIS, Kate, McGee et Tony tous trois assis à leur bureau.

- Je m'inquiète pour Gibbs, avoua Kate à ses collègues.

- Moi aussi, il ne dort presque plus, il passe tout son temps à chercher Ari. Il ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme ! dit Tony dont le visage exprimait l'inquietude.

- Et il est d'une humeur tellemnt massacrante que j'ose à peine lui adresser la parole !

- Ça, ça a toujours été le cas, le bleu !

- Qu'est ce qui a toujours été le cas, Tony ? demanda Gibbs qui entrait dans l'open space, les bras chargés de café.

- Euh, non rien, Patron.

- Est ce qu'on a une enquête ? voulut savoir Kate.

- La seule enquête qu'on ait , c'est de retrouver Ari !

- Oui, enfin Patron, ça fait déjà trois semaines, et la dernière fois on ne l'a pas revu avant des mois et des mois, alors peut être que...

- McGee ! La dernière fois, le FBI l'avait aidé à se cacher. Aujourd'hui, il est seul. Et croyez moi, je le trouverai !

Paula attrapa le bras de Tony.

- On va faire un petit saut dans le temps, d'accord ?

* * *

Tony et elle se retrouvèrent quasiment instantanément sur un parking, derrière un grand entrepot qui avait du être autrfois un supermarché.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait la ? demanda Tony.

- Sois patient, tu vas voir !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony aperçu une voiture arriver à toute vitesse et se garer rapidement. Kate et Tony en sortirent et coururent vers la sortie de secours de l'ancien magasin.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Gibbs ait retrouvé ce salaud et qu'il ne nous l'ait même pas dit ! râla Tony.

- Tony, on verra ça plus tard, concentre toi !

- Oui, oui.

Ils entrèrent à l'interieur, armes à la main, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de Gibbs, qui s'était battu avec Ari, à en juger par l'était de son visage. Tony se demandait où était Ari lorsque son double lui apporta la réponse.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu nous as même pas attendus pour le descendre ! C'est a-bu-sé !

- DiNozzo ?

- Oui ?

- Ferme la, ordonna Gibbs en esquissant un sourire.

- En tout cas, maintenant tout ça est derrière nous ! se réjouit Kate.

De toute évidence, si Kate avait survécu, tout irait plutôt bien, jugea Tony. Il s'attendait à ce que ces voyages s'arrêtent là, pourtant Paula et lui étaient dans l'ascenseur du NCIS avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que... commença t-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant entrer un autre Tony et Kate.

La scène se situait quelques années après que Gibbs ait tué Ari, si l'on en croyait les visages de Tony et Kate.

- Bon alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? On peut aller au ciné, ils repassent le film...

- Tony ! le coupa Kate en bloquant l'ascenseur, si tu m'emmène encore voir un de ces films que tu adores, je te quittes !

Pardon ? Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Lui et Kate ? Non, non, ça c'était impossible, il ne se voyait pas du tout vivre avec elle ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien... Oui, dans le fond, ce n'était peut être pas si idiot que ça... Tony prit une grande respiration et se concentra sur ce qu'il se disait.

- Pas la peine de me menacer, Katie chérie, je comprends aussi bien quand on me parle gentiment, voire même mieux !

- Ça j'en doute, tu ne comprends que la violence, renchérit-elle en souriant.

- Mouais, t'as peutêtre raison, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Et tu sais comment je pourrais t'aimer en core plus ?

- Mmh ?

- Si tu le disais à Gibbs.

- Ah non, t'es folle il va me tuer !

- Et moi, il ne me tuera pas peut-être ?

- Ben, t'es une femme, et Gibbs frappera sûrement pas une femme ! Ou alors si tu vois qu'il s'énerve, raconte lui que t'es enceinte !

- Mentir pour qu'il soit encore plus énervé ? Brillante idée, Tony, vraiment !

- Mais non, si il te croit enceinte, il osera pas nous mettre à la porte... Enfin, j'espère !

- Oui, bon, tu sais quoi, on lui dit demain. Ensemble.

- Ça marche.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pars pas en douce, pas comme quand on l'a dit à Abby.

- D'accord, mais je prends le bleu comme bouclier humain !

Kate se mit à rire, et Tony se joint à elle en débloquant l'ascenseur.

Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment étrange, un mélange de mélancolie, de tristesse, mais aussi de joie. De joie à l'idée que cette scène aurait vraiment pu arriver, il aurait réellement pu finir par tomber amoureux de Kate. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup appréciée, mais jamais il n' avait pensé a plus. Et pourtant c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver. Tony ne put réprimer un léger sourire à cette idée. Mais après tout, dans cette réalité, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Ziva, et... serait devenue Ziva si Kate était restée en vie ?

- Paula ?

- Oui ?

- Que serait devenue Ziva, si ...

- Viens.

* * *

Paula et Tony étaient désormais au Mossad, et Ziva, l'air plus sauvage que jamais, se tenait debout, les mains posées sur la grande table devant elle. Son père, Eli David, était assis sur un fauteuil situé à l'autre bout de la table.

- Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais fait une seule erreur ! s'emporta Ziva.

- Tu n_'avais _jamais fait une seule erreur. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas ! Et à cause de toi, le FBI nous recherche ! S'ils demandent aux autres agences comme l'ATF, CSI ou encore le NCIS de les aider a te retrouver, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

- Je me cacherai ! Ils ne me retrouveront pas !

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir fuir toutes les sections criminelles du pays ?

- Oui !

- Arrête, Ziva ! Tôt ou tard, tu te feras arrêter ! Et ils ne mettrons pas longtemps à me retrouver aussi !

Alors comme ça Ziva serait devenue une criminelle fugitive. Ça aurait vraiment été dommage qu'elle finissent comme ça. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, dans un sens, il valait mieux pour Ziva que Kate ne survive pas à Ari. Et il valait mieux pour Kate qu'elle vive.

Il n'y avait donc pas d'issues dans laquelle Kate et Ziva seraient toutes les deux en vie et heureuses.

Tony trouvait que c'était vraiment dommage. Il aurait tellement aimé que Kate ne meure pas, mais il ne voulait pas que Ziva soit comme dans cette scène.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir les deux près de lui, au NCIS. Mais c'était impossible. Et il le savait. Dans la réalité, il avait eu les deux, seulement pas en même temps.

Tony se dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux ça que d'avoir Kate toute sa vie, mais de n'avoir jamais connu Ziva.

Sur cette pensée nostalgique, Paula lui agrippa le bras, et il sût que cette fois, c'était la fin des voyages dans le temps. Du moins concernant Kate.

- Et maintenant, on va où ?

- Tu verras, lui répondit Paula en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Jeanne

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !_

* * *

chapitre 3 : Jeanne

Tony regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un parc, un parc qu'il mit un moment à reconnaître.

- Tu sais où on est, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda Paula.

- Jeanne...

A peine avait-il prononcé son nom qu'il la vit arriver, accompgné de lui même. La Grenouille, son père était un peu plus loin, au téléphone.

Tony savait très bien à quel moment se situait cette scène. C'était juste après que sa voiture, conduite par un employé du marchand d'armes qu'il devait surveiller en se rapprochant de sa fille, ait explosé.

Jeanne semblait déboussolée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Tony, lui, était mal car il savait que c'était le moment où il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité. Lui faire du mal. Alors qu'il l'aimait.

- Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Tony, c'était ta voiture !

Ils s'assirent sur un banc situé au milieu du parc, Tony regardant Jeanne, sa désolation se lisant dans ses yeux verts.

- Ta voiture qui vient... ta voiture qui a...ça aurait pu être toi...ça aurait du...ça aurait du être toi !

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, demanda t-il en lui prenant la main. Dis le moi.

- Je t'aime. C'est tout ces événements, ce qui vient d'arriver ,et hier soir ,ta façon de maîtriser les choses... Et l'arme, cette façon que tu as eu de tirer...Et la voiture... Tu as l'air d'une autre personne...d'une autre personne, une personne que je ne connais pas.

A cet instant, Jeanne remarqua le regard de Tony, sa façon d'être, et comprît que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lâcha soudainement sa main.

- C'est ça, avoue le. Avoue le. Tu es bien un autre. Qui ? Qui es tu ?

- Je suis un agent fédéral. Mon nom n'est pas Tony DiNardo, c'est Tony DiNozzo et je travaille pour le service des enquêtes criminelles de la Navy.

- Tout n'était que mensonge alors. Rien d'autre.

- Jeanne, écoute moi, tout n'a pas été que mensonge. Quelques détails, pas les choses importantes...

- Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dis moi de quoi je suis coupable. Dis le moi, dis le moi...

- Ce n'est pas toi.

Il désigna son père du regard, et Jeanne tourna la tête dans sa direction, comprenant ce que Tony voulait dire.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle reposa sa question.

- Quoi ?

- T'as qu'a lui demander.

Jeanne se leva et partit, laissant Tony seul sur le banc.

* * *

- Pourquoi on est là, Paula ? A quoi ça sert ? Je veux dire, Kate... Le but était de savoir comment les choses auraient évolué si elle n'était pas morte, mais là... Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière vraie discussion qu'on ait eu, toi et moi ?

Tony ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Et je sais que c'était le cas. Tu l'aimais vraiment.

- Et alors ? s'énerva Tony. Je lui ai menti, elle m'a quitté. Fin de l'histoire.

- Elle t'as laissé une chance, Tony.

La lettre. Jeanne lui avait laissé une lettre. « _Tony, je ne reviendrais pas. Il faut que tu choisisse. Jeanne » _.

- Oui, et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé. J'ai choisi.

- Et si tu avais fait un autre choix ?

- Je n'aurais jamais fait d'autre choix. C'était le seul possible.

- Tu aurais pu la choisir elle.

- Non, j'ai choisi ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire un autre choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me montrerais ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'étais resté avec elle, puisque je n'aurais pas quitté le NCIS. Jamais.

- Tony...

- Paula. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Surtout parce que ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver.

- Tu ne t'es _jamais_ demandé si tu avais fait le bon choix ?

- Non. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon.

Tony savait qu'il ne disait pas totalement la vérité. Car, si il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui il était sûr d'avoir eu raison d'être resté auprès de Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby et les autres, il devait bien avouer qu'au début, il s'était posé la question. Lorsqu'il a brûlé la lettre, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas quitter ses amis. Pourtant, durant les quelques jours qui ont suivis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander « Et si c'était elle la bonne, et que je l'avais laissée passer ?». Et puis, avec le temps, il ne se posait plus la question. Il se disait simplement que ce n'était pas elle. Et voilà que Paula et sa super idée de voir des vies qui, de toute façon, étaient aujourd'hui impossibles, ramenait ça sur le tapis. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé avec Jeanne, surtout parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

- Bon très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne te laisse pas le choix, Tony, décida Paula en lui prenant le bras.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'open space, où un Tony les bras chargés de cartons était entouré de toute l'équipe, tous affichant un air triste.

Gibbs s'avança vers son agent.

- Tony...

- Non, ma décision est prise, Patron. Je.. Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle. Je ne peux pas...

- Tu vas nous manquer Tony...,déclara McGee.

- Bah, si je te manques de trop, le Bleu, demande à mon remplaçant de mettre de la glue sur ton clavier...

Tony avait la gorge nouée, et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Jenny, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Gibbs, et même de tous les autres agents présents, même s'il ne les connaissait pas tous très bien. Il posa ses cartons, et prit chacun dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

- Tu m'appelleras, hein Tony ?

- Bien sûr Abby, on s'appellera.

Une fois les au revoir terminés, il reprît ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En chemin, il se retourna une dernière fois, mémorisant ces lieux qu'il aimait tant, mais surtout les visages de ses collègues et amis. Puis il entra et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

Tony était étonné de voir que d'assister à cette scène le bouleversait. Il imaginait ce que ce Tony ressentait, il l'imaginait si bien qu'il le ressentait lui même. Voir ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, être aussi tristes, savoir qu'il ne les reverrait que dans très longtemps, si peu qu'il les revoie un jour... C'était une scène qu'il était bien content de n'avoir jamais vécu.

Paula, voyant à quel point ce qu'il se passait touchait Tony, lui prit la main.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

- Oui...Oui, ça va .

- Tu veux qu'on attende avant d'aller...ailleurs ?

- Non, non,c'est... C'est bon, on peut y aller.

* * *

Tony et Paula étaient à présent dans un appartement, que Tony ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait où ils étaient lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jeanne et lui même.

Ils enlevèrent leur manteau et Jeanne embrassa fougueusement Tony.

- J'étais sûre qu'on avait quelque chose à vivre tous les deux. Je suis si contente qu'on ait surmonté tout ça !

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content, affirma Tony.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui,bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait un mois que tu as quitté ton travail et qu'on est venus s'installer ici, et tu... Bon tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.

- Mais non, dis moi ! Je quoi ?

- Tu es distant, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu penses à autre chose. Et par « autre chose », je veux parler de ton ancien travail.

- Mais non... Enfin, si, j'y pense de temps en temps. Mes amis me manquent, c'est normal, non ?

- Bien sûr, Tony, mais... S'ils te manquent à ce point, t'aurais peut-être dû rester avec eux.

- Non, je t'aime et il me faut juste un peu de temps, mais ça va aller, je t'assure.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr.

- D'accord !

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa.

* * *

Tony n'eût même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir que déjà Paula et lui se retrouvaient face à une autre scène. Ils étaient au même endroit, mais ce qu'ils voyaient se passait plus tard.

Tony rangea ses affaires dans une valise, boucla celle-ci et prit un billet d'avion posé sur la table. Il entreposait toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée quand Jeanne entra dans l'appartement.

- Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Jeanne, je... Je suis désolé mais...

- Quoi ? Non, non,non, attends... Tu...Tu n'es pas en train de me quitter là ? Tony ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

- Pardon ?

- Jeanne, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ça marchera pas, parce que je...Je ne suis pas heureux.

- Quoi ? Et tu me dis ça alors qu'on vit ici depuis plus de 8 mois !

- Je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps, mais non. Plus ça va, et plus ma vie me manque. Je retourne vivre à Washington.

- Non, tu... De toute façon, tu ne retrouveras sûrement pas ton ancien boulot, alors... Reste...

- Je sais que je ne retournerais peut-être pas au NCIS, mais... au moins je retrouverais mes amis.

Tony prit sa valise, son billet et ouvrit la porte.

- Tony ! s'il te plaît...

- Je suis désolé. Adieu, Jeanne.

Et il partit.

- TONY !

* * *

Tony comprit alors qu'il avait finalement eu cette réponse dont il avait si peur, et qu'elle était négative. Jeanne n'était pas la femme qui lui convenait, et il avait eu raison de choisir le NCIS plutôt qu'elle. Ça ne lui aurait fait que perdre son temps, et probablement aussi son travail. Il ne voulait pas voir cette vie qu'il aurait pu choisir, et finalement il remerciait Paula de l'y avoir forcé.

- Bon, tu veux savoir quel boulot tu ferais aujourd'hui si tu avais choisi Jeanne ?

- Evidemment !

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent au NCIS, dans l'open space, le bureau de Tony vide, tandis que McGee, Gibbs et Ziva travaillaient.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, laissant entrer Tony. Ses anciens collègues se ruèrent sur lui.

- Tony !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis, le bleu ! Je viens vous voir.

- Je croyais que cette chère Jeanne n'appréciait pas vraiment que tu passe du temps avec nous ?

- T'as totalement raison Ziva ! Sauf que... J'ai quitté Jeanne.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une erreur en restant avec elle.

- Tony ! hurla Abby qui venait d'arriver, tout en se jetant dans ses bras. J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais !

- DiNozzo, j'espère que tu reviens aussi occuper ce bureau ! s'exclama Gibbs.

- Mais, et mon remplaçant ?

- Il a démissionné la semaine dernière, annonça Tim.

- Il n'a pas très bien vécu le fait d'être enlevé et torturé par un trafiquant d'armes, continua Ziva.

- Ce qui fait que la place est libre, finit Gibbs.

- Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas, prépare toi, le bleu, la pause est terminée !

* * *

- Donc finalement j'en serais exactement au même point qu'aujourd'hui ? Cool, j'ai rien perdu alors !

- Oui, t'as fait le bon choix Tony, profites-en, pour une fois que tu as eu raison !

Tony commençait enfin à comprendre le but de ces voyages, et il devait reconnaître que, même si c'était éprouvant, ça lui permettait de faire le point sur sa vie, ce qu'il ne faisait pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Prêt pour un autre voyage, Tony ?

- Absolument !

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je posterais un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, mais sinon le prochain ne sera disponible que vers le 17 août, parce que je pars en vacances. _

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :') _


	4. Chapitre 4: Rota

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et voilà, après deux bonnes semaines de vacances, je reviens pour poster la suite de ma fic._

_ J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main durant ces deux semaines ! :') _

* * *

_DiNozzoGirl : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir :')_

_Sandra : Merci, je suis très contente que ça te plaise :') Et merci pour les vacances _

_Littlebee : voilà, voilà, la suite est là :p_

_Cinochie : Merci beaucoup ) Pour le nombre de chapitres, j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout. Pour l'instant j'ai encore trois ou quatre idées de chapitres, et je pense que je m'arrêterais quand je n'aurais vraiment plus d'idées :') Mais si quelqu'un a des idées à proposer, j 'écoute bien volontiers :p_

_Septembre : Merci ! :')_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rota

- _Prêt pour un autre voyage, Tony ?_

_- Absolument !_

A peine Tony avait-il prononcé sa réponse que Paula et lui se retrouvaient au NCIS, dans le bureau du directeur. Tony remarqua vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Léon Vance, il n'y avait pas de cure dent sur le bureau. Non, ce bureau était celui de Jenny Shepard.

Tony était seul dans le bureau de son directeur, qui l'avait convoqué. Il s'avança vers une photo de famille posée sur le meuble, et la regarda quelques instants en souriant. Puis il fit quelques pas au milieu de la salle, vérifia que personne n'aller entrer et se dirigea vers le bouquet de fleurs posé sur le bureau de Jenny. Il attrapa la carte placée au milieu du bouquet, et alors qu'il allait la lire, une voix le surpris.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tripotez mes fleurs, Tony ?

Tony se retourna pour découvrir le directeur Shepard qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Euh ... J'étais en train de les admirer, euh... Jenny. Les fleurs sont une de mes nombreuses passions.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous devez savoir que celles ci sont rares, et terriblement chères.

- Oh, oui.

- Et connaître leur nom.

-Bien sûr. Euh... à en juger par leur couleur ... et aussi bien sûr les trucs verts auxquels elles sont attachées...

- Leur tige ?

- Exactement. Celles ci... J'ai leur nom sur le bout de la langue...

- Des orchidées

- Des orchidées, bien sûr ! Ce sont des orchidées.

Jenny tendit la main, et Tony lui rendit la carte.

- Euh, c'est ...tombé quand je les ai reniflées.

Jenny fit le tour du bureau et se tourna face à Tony.

- Tony, comment vous noteriez vos récentes prestations en tant que chef d'équipe ?

- Je dirais que ça vaut un B. Euh moins. Un B moins . Vous me virez, c'est ça ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui.

- Si c'est lié au retour de Gibbs parmi nous, c'est pas un problème, je peux bosser pour lui.

Jenny attrapa un dossier et le tendit à Tony.

- Ces ordres sont pour vous

Il consulta le dossier et lu.

- Le NCIS de Rota, en Espagne ?

- Votre propre équipe. Félicitations.

- Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Vos résultats ces quatre derniers mois ont été exemplaires. Donc vous le méritez.

- Vous oubliez la Grenouille. Il a fallu des mois pour s'infiltrer.

- Vous ne seriez pas trop impliqué, dites moi ?

- Seulement dans la mission. Si on met un autre agent dans le coup, la Grenouille le sentira.

- Alors vous laisseriez passer une promotion pour laquelle n'importe quel autre agent serait prêt à tuer parce que vous vous inquiétez pour une mission à long terme ? J'arrive pas à y croire.

- D'accord. Je me fais du soucis pour Gibbs.

- Jethro va bien.

- Comment vous expliquez cette chose au dessus de ces lèvres ? On dirait le fantôme de Clark Gable.

- Alors vous refuseriez une promotion à cause d'une moustache ?

- Sa mémoire lui joue encore des tours. Hier il a appelé Ziva... Kate. Je veux être sûr qu'il est à 100% avant de partir.

- Je vois. Et combien de temps prendra ce processus ?

- Je sais pas, peut être quelques mois.

- Que diriez vous de 72 heures ?

- Ce serait très court.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Il me faut une réponse à la fin de la semaine. Tony, si vous laissez passer cette chance, une autre opportunité ne se représentera peut être pas avant des années.

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Est ce qu'il serait possible, comme l'opération Grenouille, de garder ça entre nous ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Merci.

* * *

Tony prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Paula quel moment de sa vie allait être passée au crible, il l'avait deviné dès les premières secondes.

Rota.

Et s'il avait pris la décision de partir pour avoir sa propre équipe ?

Tony avait refusé cette promotion il y a des années et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Il espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il allait voir n'allait rien changer.

Tony se mit à essayer de deviner ce qu'il allait voir.

L'équipe de Gibbs allait avoir un nouvel agent, et lui allait hériter de l'équipe qu' EJ dirigeait. Est ce qu'il garderait contact avec ses amis ? Est ce que son nouveau boulot lui plairait ? Est ce que Jenny mourrait quand même ?

Tony savait qu'il allait avoir les réponses dans quelques instants. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il commençait sérieusement à réaliser la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir revenir sur les décisions qui ont marqué sa vie, et de pouvoir faire le point.

Il avait désormais envie que ces voyages avec Paula continuent, parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que sa vie aurait pu être.

Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas le savoir ?

- Eh ben alors, Paula ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour bouger d'ici ?

- Mais rien du tout Tony, regarde.

* * *

La pièce autour d'eux se mit à bouger à toute vitesse et s'arrêta sur Jenny assise à son bureau, la nuit tombée.

Jenny était sur ses dossiers lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Tony.

Tony ouvrit la porte et regarda dans la pièce, étonné.

- Comment vous avez su que c'était moi ?

- Parce que je vous attends depuis des heures.

Tony marcha jusqu'au bureau et planta son regard dans celui de Jenny.

- J'ai pris ma décision.

- Et je la respecterais.

- J'accepte.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous avez raison, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut être pas.

- Très bien. Félicitations, vous partez mercredi pour Rota.

- Bien.

* * *

Tony n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il se retrouvait avec Paula dans l'Open Space du NCIS pour voir ses collègues lui dire au revoir.

- Tu vas nous manquer Tony.

- Vous aussi, le Bleu.

- T'as intérêt à revenir nous voir, et vite !

- Sinon tu me tueras avec un trombone ?

- Exactement !

Tony prit chacun de ses amis et collègues dans ses bras, prit ses affaires et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au NCIS.

* * *

Tony se dit que décidément, il était bien content de n'avoir jamais eu à vivre ce genre de scènes, que ce soit pour Jeanne ou pour le poste à Rota.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans un grand open space, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son NCIS, si ce n'est que celui n'était pas orange mais bleu ciel. Les décorateurs du NCIS, peut importe dans quel pays il se trouvaient, avaient franchement des goûts spéciaux.

Tony entra dans ce grand open space, un carton dans les bras. On lui indiqua un bureau, sur lequel il posa ses affaires, son agrafeuse bleue en forme de souris de Baltimore, son coupe papier en bois, un cadre avec ses amis du NCIS. A peine avait-il fini de s'installer que le directeur du NCIS de Rota se présenta à son bureau.

- Agent DiNozzo, je suis le directeur Harmon. Voici votre nouvelle équipe, les agents Levin et Cane.

- Enchanté.

- Je vais vous présenter le reste de l'équipe. Commençons par notre médecin légiste.

- Je vous suis !

- Voici monsieur Gérarld Travers.

Le médecin légiste était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas plus de 35 ans. Il portait une blouse blanche, mais c'était là son seul point commun avec Ducky.

- Bonjour,lui dit Tony.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

- Monsieur Travers ne parle pas beaucoup, il déteste bavarder, annonça le directeur Harmon.

- Ça, ça va me changer de Ducky, marmonna Tony.

- Bien, rendons nous maintenant au laboratoire de Jess.

Tony avait hâte de découvrir si sa nouvelle laborantine avait des points communs avec Abby.

Il espérait sincèrement retrouver un peu de son amie, car pour lui, laborantine du NCIS voulait dire gothique déjantée. C'est pourquoi il fût franchement un peu déçu de découvrir une rouquine, cheveux longs et détachés, portant un tailleur sous sa blouse.

- Bonjour, vous devez être l'agent DiNozzo. Je suis Jessica, mais appelez moi Jess.

- Salut, Jess.

Tony savait ce que son double ressentait, probablement parce que c'était justement son double et qu'il pouvait par conséquent se mettre à sa place. Il ne retrouvait rien du NCIS de Washington dans celui-ci, et il savait qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit le cas. Parce que le NCIS américain serait toujours _son_ NCIS.

- Paula ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce qu'ici aussi Jenny serait... enfin, tu sais...

- Ouais... Allons le découvrir !

* * *

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans l'open space. Mais pas celui de Rota, celui de Washington. Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Palmer et un autre gars étaient debout devant l'ascenseur, attendant quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne tarda pas à arriver. Tony entra d'un air triste dans son ancien open space, et prit ses amis dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir appelé.

- C'est normal, Tony, répondit Ziva.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu 'elle soit morte !

- Moi non plus, Abby...

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Tony.

- Moi aussi, le bleu.

L'agent inconnu s'avança vers Tony.

- Bonjour, je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin Tony DiNozzo. Mes collègues parlent souvent de vous.

- Ah oui ? C'est marrant, de vous jamais ! lança Tony avec son ironie légendaire. C'est donc vous, mon remplaçant ?

- Oui, agent spécial Matt Vincer.

- Intéressant, déclara Tony en détaillant son remplaçant.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- C'est à quelle heure, l'enterrement ?

- 15heures.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, alors...

Ainsi, ici aussi Jenny aurait perdu la vie. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à cette pensée.

Par contre, il trouvait le look de son remplaçant relativement ringard.

Ce Matt Vincer portait un smoking rose clair, des chaussures noires que Tony trouvait affreuses, une cravate blanche à pois noirs, et des lunettes rondes violettes. Il devait vraiment être bon sur le terrain, pour que Gibbs ait accepté que ce gars travaille pour lui.

Alors que tous s'avançaient vers la sortie, Ziva et Tony restèrent derrière.

- Tu restes ici combien de temps ? demanda l'israélienne

- Trois jours.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.

- Ouais... Même si j'appelle tout le monde au moins deux fois par semaine, vous me manquez, reconnut Tony.

- Toi aussi tu nous manques. En plus on peut pas dire qu'on ait récupéré un type génial pour te remplacer !

- C'est sûr que niveau look, il a des choses à apprendre !

- Même niveau boulot, il flippe tout le temps de se faire enlever, c'est super énervant.

- J'imagine !

- Si tu veux mon avis, il tiendra plus très longtemps ici, surtout que Gibbs le maltraite encore plus que nous tous réunis.

- Pauvre petit, s'esclaffa Tony. Mais s'il est aussi naze que ça, pourquoi il bosse dans l'équipe du terrible Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'imagine que celui qui a décidé ça avait une bonne raison.

- Ouais, il devait haïr ce pauvre gars.

Ziva et Tony sourirent tristement.

Alors comme ça, il aurait gardé contact avec ses amis. Tony était rassuré de voir que même s'il avait accepté ce poste à Rota, il n'aurait pas oublié ses collègues.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Paula et lui avaient changé d' étaient de retour à Rota, dans l'open space bleu ciel.

Tony entra dans cet open space par l'ascenseur, un café à la main,et se dirigea vers son bureau. Deux agents étaient déjà installés à leurs bureaux. Gayne Levin et Simon Cade. Les deux agents d'EJ. Ou plutôt ici les deux agents de Tony.

- Bonjour Patron, lancèrent les deux hommes à Tony.

- Salut les gars. Où elle est, la Bleue ?

- Je suis là, patron, répondit une femme apparemment à bout de souffle qui venait d'arriver.

- En retard, Grimm.

- Désolée patron.

- Bon, on a du nouveau sur l'affaire du tueur de port en port ?

- Il a pris un avion il y a trois heures patron.

- Pour où ?

- Washington DC, c'est en Amérique.

- Oui, merci je sais où c'est, la bleue !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, patron ? demanda Cade

- On prépare nos affaires pour un petit voyage à Washington, j'imagine.

* * *

Tony et son équipe arrivèrent à Washington et furent accueillis par Léon Vance, un cure dent à la bouche.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'open space, où Tony retrouva Gibbs , Ziva et McGee à leur bureau, ainsi qu'un autre agent assis à son ancien bureau. Cet agent n'était pas Matt Vincer, Tony en déduit que Ziva avait eu raison, il n'avait pas tenu le coup.

- Tony ! s'écrièrent Ziva et McGee en choeur en apercevant leur ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la, DiNozzo ? sourit Gibbs.

- Je viens aider pour le tueur de port en port, patr... Gibbs.

Son lapsus fit sourire tous les membres de l' équipe, et Tony vit à l'expression de son double qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'être retour chez lui.

* * *

L'instant d'après, Tony et Paula étaient toujours au NCIS de Washington, mais devant eux se jouait une autre scène, qui avait lieu plus tard que la précédente.

Tony était assis à son ancien bureau, et son regard était vide. Il semblait réellement perturbé. Gibbs était debout de l'autre côté du bureau, et regardait fixement son ancien agent.

- Tony ? ça va ?

- A ton avis ? Deux de mes agents sont morts, assassinés par Jonas Cobb. Comment veux tu que j'aille bien ?

- Tony, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si. Si j'avais été capable d'arrêter Cobb plus tôt, ils seraient toujours en vie..

- Tony...

Tony pouvait lire le désarroi de Gibbs dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment aider Tony, et se sentait vraiment mal pour cet homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

- Je vais démissionner, lâcha finalement Tony.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux pas continuer à diriger une équipe alors que je ne suis même pas capable de protéger mes hommes. Je vais démissionner, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

- Et ensuite, qu'est ce que tu feras, hein ?

- J'en sais rien. Je trouverais bien un boulot.

- Tony ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai recruté ? On ne gâche pas le talent. Et tu en as. Je ne te laisserais pas finir ta vie avec un boulot merdique. Si tu veux démissionner, c'est ton choix, mais dans ce cas tu reviens ici. Et c'est pas négociable.

- Revenir ? s'étonna Tony, mais... euh... je pense pas que ce Vance sera franchement d'accord.

- Je m'en fout.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Ici encore, la vie le ramenait toujours au NCIS.

* * *

Tony fit un bilan rapide de ce tout ce qu'il venait de voir, concernant le poste à Rota.

S'il avait accepté, Jenny serait morte de toute façon, il aurait passé quelques années à Rota, dirigeant trois agents, dont deux auraient perdu la vie lors de l'enquête du tueur de port en port, et il serait finalement retourné à Washington.

Après tout, la seule réelle différence au final serait qu'il aurait perdu deux agents, et que cela l'aurait énormément affecté. Tony pensa alors qu'il avait finalement dû faire le bon choix.

Rester à Washington.

Il fit ensuite un bilan des trois aspects de sa vie qui avaient été étudiés, pour l'instant.

En premier, il y avait eu Kate. Si Kate n'était pas morte, il aurait fini par vivre avec elle, et aurait été heureux. Mais il n'aurait jamais connu Ziva, qui serait devenue une criminelle en fuite.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Jeanne. S'il avait accepté de tout quitter pour elle, de quitter le NCIS et ses amis, il n'aurait pas été réellement heureux. Si bien qu'il aurait fini par la quitter et retourner vers les gens qu'il aimait vraiment.

Et enfin, il avait vu ce qu'il se serait produit s'il avait accepté de diriger sa propre équipe à Rota. Une fois encore, il aurait fini par retrouver le chemin du NCIS.

Tony se demanda si son prochain voyage allait lui aussi le ramener au NCIS. Et il savait que pour connaitre la réponse, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Il se tourna donc vers Paula.

- Ça va ? lui demanda t-elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Oui, ça va.

- Sûr ?

- Evidemment.

- C'est pas trop...éprouvant, tout ça ?

- Un peu. Mais ça va. D'ailleurs, à propos, on reste ici ou on bouge vers de nouvelles aventures ?

- On va bouger, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Alors on y va, je t'attends !

Paula se leva, attrapa Tony, et deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour un nouvel aspect de la vie de Tony.


	5. Chapitre 5: Hiatus

_Bonjouur :')_

_Me revoilà, après deux petites semaines, pour un nouveau chapitre. :)_

* * *

_Sandra : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! :'). C'est avec plaisir que j'irais faire un tour sur ton blog, seulement le lien n'est pas entier, est ce que tu peux me le redonner ? )_

_Sasha Richester : Ton « au tapis le têtard » m'a fait hurler de rire x'). Je suis très contente que toutes mes fics te plaisent, ça gonfle mon égo mouhaha :p_

_Littlebee : ça me fait très plaisir _

_Auriane : Et voilà la suite :')_

_Sonia : Merci pour tes compliments ! __ Et ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour cette petite critique, au contraire, ça m'aide à améliorer mon histoire _

_Rose -Eliade : Merci :') _

_ncislove12 : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup me remémorer tous ces souvenirs en écrivant :')_

_DiNozzoGirl : eh oui, NCIS power_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Hiatus

Tony regarda autour de lui afin de découvrir sur quoi porterait ce nouveau voyage. Une chambre d'hopital. A première vue, il ne comprit pas ce que Paula et lui pouvait bien faire dans une chambre d'hôpital. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait face à la porte, et se tourna donc vers le lit, qui était occupé par quelqu'un que Tony connaissait bien. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Est ce que tu sais quand..., commença Paula avant d'être coupée par l'italien.

- Oui, je sais.

Tony avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il allait voir.

Il était ramené au jour où Gibbs avait perdu la mémoire. Et s'il ne l'avait jamais retrouvée ?

Que serait devenu Tony sans son patron ?

Tony devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir sa vie si Gibbs était resté amnésique. Il aurait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Mais bon, après tout, il sentait que ça allait être plutôt intéressant.

Tony mit un moment à remarquer qu'il y avait Ducky assis sur le fauteuil, près du lit. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aperçu que lorsque le médecin légiste se mit à parler.

- Remporter le trophée d'écosse d'échecs a été l'événement le plus marquant de ma dernière année de primaire. Oh je n'ai pas fait le championnat d'Édimbourg, non non, j'étais bien trop absorbé par la gente féminine.

Ducky remarqua soudainement qu'un médecin se tenait derrière lui, il se leva donc et se mis face à ce dernier.

- C'est tres impoli de ma part d'écouter aux portes, docteur Mallard, mais je suis fasciné par votre récit, avoua le docteur.

- ooh

-L'infirmière m'a donné votre nom et votre spécialité, je suis le docteur...

- Le docteur Gelfort, chef du service de neurologie, oui le directeur m'a parlé de vous.

- Ah ! Comment va le patient ?

- toujours dans le coma visiblement.

- Saviez vous qu'il était resté dans le coma 19 jours, lors de la première guerre du golfe ?

- Non

- Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- Oh vous savez, en général Jethro ne parle pas du passé. Je considère que nous sommes des amis très proches mais je sais très peu de choses sur ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'on ne se connaisse.

Pendant que Ducky parlait au neurologue, Tony remarqua que les yeux de Gibbs oscillaient, comme s'il allait se réveiller.

Cependant, Ducky et le médecin semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué. Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se relève, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps tremblant et en hurlant. Le médecin et Ducky se précipitèrent pour tenter de le maintenir allongé.

- Du calme ? du calme, vous êtes a l'hôpital. Détendez vous

- Calme toi Jethro !

- Détendez vous, tout va bien... Allez y, clignez des paupières.

- Gibbs s'exécuta tant bien que mal, le corps toujours secoué de spasmes.

- Très bien, tendez le pouce. Tendez le pouce. Parfait. Vous voulez qu'on enlève le tube ? D'accord. Voilà, restez tranquille, restez tranquille.

L'infirmière se chargea de retirer le tube de sa gorge tandis que le médecin continuait de le maintenir sur le lit, sous le regard de Ducky, qui semblait dépassé de voir son ami dans cet état. Tout comme l'était Tony en observant ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

L'infirmière plaça un masque à oxygène sur l'ancien marine, tout en lui demandant de respirer calmement. Gibbs s'apaisa enfin et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

- Je suis le docteur Gelfort. Voici l'infirmière...

- Maria, coupa cette dernière.

- Vous connaissez le docteur Mallard.

- Il m'appelle Ducky. Bienvenue, Jethro ! Oh tu sais, tu nous fais faire un peu de soucis. Tu ne devrais pas nous faire de telles frayeurs.

Gibbs ôta le masque pour parler, l'air inquiet.

- Dites moi où je suis.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital, service de traumatologie. Vous avez été blessé dans une explosion.

- Je...Je me rappelle...

- C'est bien, c'est très bien, peu de gens se rappellent le traumatisme.

- Je...Je connais pas cet homme, réussi à prononcer l'agent du NCIS en désignant son médecin légiste.

Le médecin, l'infirmière et Ducky furent tous trois interloqués par les propos de Gibbs, et Tony pouvait lire l'inquiétude de son vieil ami sur son visage. Que Gibbs ne reconnaisse pas Ducky, c'était vraiment très mauvais signe.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le docteur Mallard ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

- Ducky, souligna l'intéressé.

- Ducky. Vous connaissez Ducky.

Gibbs répondit en exprimant un « non » de la tête.

- Je suis..terriblement déçu, Jethro. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a oublié, j'étais un bébé, et ma mère m'avait laissé sur le ferry reliant deux îles . Elle était dans le bus lorsqu'elle s'en est aperçue. Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais inspiré ce légendaire T-Shirt.

- "Oh ciel, j'ai laissé le bébé dans le bus", continua le médecin.

- Tout à fait. Tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai raconté ça, Jethro ?

Encore une fois, la réponse de Gibbs fut un mouvement de tête signifiant « non ».

- Ça ne fait rien, ça te reviendra...

Ducky et le médecin sortirent de la pièce, laissant l'infirmière s'occuper du patient.

Tony détailla Gibbs. Il avait un regard que le jeune agent ne lui connaissait pas, mêlant crainte, inquiétude et souffrance.

Allongé là, avec ce regard, Gibbs lui semblait faible. Vraiment faible.

Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que son patron ne pourrait jamais avoir l'air faible !

être là lui faisait vraiment bizarre, et Tony avait mal pour Gibbs, et aussi pour Ducky, qui avait réellement eu l'air de souffrir du fait que son ami ne se rappelle pas de lui.

Tony était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Paula lui prendre le bras.

- Eh, ça va ?

- Oui, oui oui, ça va. J'étais juste en train de...de penser à..un truc. On change de place ou.. ?

- Ouais. Viens.

* * *

Tony et Paula étaient désormais dans l'open space du NCIS. Devant eux se tenaient Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Jenny, Ducky et Palmer. Mais pas de Gibbs.

- Bon, je vous ai réunis pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important, déclara le directeur. Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi, et Jethro ne se souvient toujours de rien. Je lui ai parlé hier, il ne veut pas continuer à travailler ici.

Jenny avait les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués, tout laissait à croire qu'elle dormait très mal depuis un moment, et Tony devinait facilement pourquoi. D'ailleurs, tous les agents présents dans cette pièce n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.

Tous s'inquiétaient énormément pour Gibbs, et c'était compréhensible. Tony aurait été dans le même état à leur place.

A l'annonce du départ de Gibbs, Abby étouffa un sanglot tandis que Jenny luttait pour ne pas montrer à ses agents à quel point ça l'affectait, et que tous les autres laissaient voir à quel point ils étaient dépités.

- C'est pas possible, Gibbs ne peux pas faire ça...

- Je suis désolée, Abby. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa démission, étant donné les circonstances.

Jenny marqua une pause, puis s'avança vers Tony.

- Tony, cette équipe est désormais la vôtre.

Tony ne répondit pas, parce qu'il était trop bouleversé pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

Voir cette scène rappelait à Tony ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Gibbs avait décidé de partir au Mexique. Mais ici, c'était différent. Différent parce que dans sa réalité, Gibbs savait qui ils étaient. Ici, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et Tony devinait aisément que c'était bien ça, le plus dur.

* * *

Il eût à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils étaient déjà face à une autre scène. Toujours dans les bureaux du NCIS, mais celle-ci se passait plus tard. McGee était assis au bureau de Tony, Ziva au sien, et Michelle Lee à celui de McGee.

Pas difficile pour Tony de comprendre qu'il avait récupéré le bureau de Gibbs.

Michelle Lee. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la revoir, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait joué les taupes il y a quelques années. Mais bon, après tout, peut-être que ce n'en était pas une dans ce monde-ci, comment le savoir ?

Tony se demandait où son double pouvait bien se trouver, lorsqu'il se vit arriver par l'ascenseur, un café à a main, comme tout patron qui se respecte.

Il ne vit pas Abby arriver au loin en courant, mais il sentit sa présence lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou pour lui un de ses célèbres câlins. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il se dirigea vers son bureau, et fit un signe de la main indiquant à Tim qu'il devait parler.

- Oui, alors je n'ai pas pu vérifier les comptabilités du sergent chef Mayer parce que le système est ultra sécurisé, et c'est trop difficile à craquer.

- Arrêtes ! je ne veux pas savoir que c'est difficile, McGee, je veux seulement que tu les vérifies! lança Tony en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Arrêtes d'imiter Gibbs ! C'est plus fort que toi, regardes, tu recommences ! Ziva enfin, aides moi, dis quelque chose !

- C'est vrai Tony, tu commences même a avoir quelques cheveux blancs au niveau des tempes, blagua l'israélienne.

Abby s'approcha de son ami.

-Tu n'es pas Gibbs, Tony, ajouta Abby d'un air plutôt triste.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas d'imiter Gibbs qui fait de moi le patron, mais mon ancienneté et mon grade par rapport a vous tous. Alors si le fait de boire du café, de vous faire les gros yeux ou de vous taper derrière la tête peut m'aider a diriger cette équipe, faudra vous y faire.

Sur ce, Tony repartit vers l'ascenseur, laissant son équipe plantée là, bouche bée de le voir prendre la mouche aussi vite.

* * *

Tony et Paula étaient à présent chez Gibbs. Ce dernier était debout face à un meuble, regardant d'anciennes photos qu'il avait dû trouver dans un placard, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Il alla l'ouvrir, pour laisser entrer Tony.

Cette scène se situait seulement quelques minutes après que Tony soit parti du NCIS, à en juger par ses habits qui étaient les mêmes, et le café qu'il n'avait même pas jeté.

- Salut, Patron.

- Je ne suis plus vôtre patron, Tony.

- Euh ouais, très juste. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. A part que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie depuis 1991.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au NCIS ? Ça aurait pu te rappeler des souvenirs...

- Ça me disais rien. Et ça me dit toujours rien. Alors si t'es venu pour me faire changer d'avis, tu t'es planté d'adresse.

- Amnésique ou pas, t'as pas changé ton sale caractère, grogna Tony, ce qui eût au moins le mérite de faire sourire son aîné. Bon alors sinon, les bières sont toujours au frigo ?

- Où d'autre ? rigola Gibbs.

Tony partit dans la cuisine et revint sur le canapé avec deux bières.

- J'ai apporté un film ! Parce que les tiens...

- Les miens quoi ?

- Ben, ils craignent un peu, quoi.

Tony devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux d'assister à cette scène. Heureux de voir qu'il était si proche de Gibbs malgré que celui-ci ne se rappelle même pas l'avoir déjà vu.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard, Paula et Tony étaient de retour au NCIS, dans le bureau du directeur Shepard.

Tony s'étonna de voir qu'ici, il avait le visage d'au jour d'aujourd'hui, et non pas d'à l'époque de l'amnésie de Gibbs.

Il lui fallu peu de temps pour en déduire que dans cette version des choses, Jenny Shepard serait toujours vivante à l'heure actuelle.

Jenny vivante, mais Gibbs amnésique, et qui a démissionné. Gibbs au NCIS, mais Jenny morte. Cruel dilemme.

- Tony, je vous ai fait venir parce que c'est le seul instant où je peux vous parler tranquillement de Jethro.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Me dites pas qu'il a fini par retrouver la mémoire, 7 ans après ?

- Malheureusement non, la période 1991- 2006, c'est toujours le noir complet.

- Oh...

- Mais, étant donné que vous et lui êtes plus proche que jamais, j'aurais besoin de vôtre aide.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, c'est son anniversaire mardi prochain.

- Oh... euh... oui. Oui... bien évidemment que je le sais. Comment aurais je pu oublier ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je voudrais lui offrir une montre.

- Une montre ? Il n'en a pas déjà une ?

- Si. Mais il est temps de la changer.

- Hum, d'accord. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans votre histoire de montre,là.

- Vous, vous allez m'aider à en choisir une.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous.

- Je crois pas que je saurais..ce qu'il aime.

- Vous passez à la maison quatre fois par semaine, pendant au minimum deux heures. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon homme passe plus de temps avec vous qu'avec moi, alors vous avez tout intérêt à savoir ce qu'il aime, DiNozzo.

Mon homme ? A la maison ? Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Jenny et Gibbs ? Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça, c'était du scoop. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu une aventure il y a longtemps, mais de là à se mettre ensemble...

- Oh, et Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Mardi. N'oubliez pas.

- C'est noté .

- Encore une chose !

- Je vous écoute

- La prochaine fois que Ziva et vous réglez vos problèmes de couple au bureau, vous êtes tous les deux virés. Compris ?

- Compris. Mais, vous savez, c'est pas ma faute. C'est Ziva qui m'est tombé dessus avec un trombone parce que j'ai dit à Abby que j'avais dit à Gibbs que Ziva...

- Tony ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Oh, et dites à Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer et les autres que le repas de samedi est finalement maintenu . Enfin, si Abby et Tim acceptent d'emmener leur bébé avec eux, bien sûr.

- Oui. Bien. Au revoir, directeur.

* * *

Ok, là, il était vraiment dans une autre réalité.

Gibbs et Jenny ?

Abby et le bleu ?

Lui et Ziva ?

Ziva... Voilà qui remettait pas mal de choses en question.

Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de Kate, pouvait-il tomber amoureux de Ziva ?

De toute évidence, oui.

Et elle aussi.

Dans ce monde.

Mais dans le sien ?

Dans sa vraie vie, est ce que c'était quelque chose qui finirait par se produire ?

Tony n'en savait rien, et c'est bien ça qui lui posait un problème. Il ne savait pas ce que Ziva ressentait, et par moments, il ne savait même pas ce que lui même ressentait.

Ce voyage là commençait réellement à le retourner.

D'abord Gibbs qui n'aurait jamais retrouvé la mémoire, mais finalement, ils seraient encore plus proches qu'aujourd'hui. Encore plus dans cette relation père/fils qu'ils entretenaient depuis des années.

Puis Jenny, qui serait bel et bien en vie, et qui plus est en couple avec Gibbs.

Ensuite Abby et McGee, heureux, avec un enfant.

Et puis lui, lui avec Ziva.

Cette vie là lui plaisait.

Ce qu'il était en train de voir lui plaisait, malgré le fait que Gibbs ne travaille plus avec lui et que quinze ans de sa vie soient passés sous silence.

Et cela lui faisait peur.

Parce que jusqu'à présent, Tony n'avait vu que des vies qui, au final, ne valaient pas mieux que la sienne.

A part celle avec Kate, mais avec Kate voulait dire pas de Ziva. Et Tony ne pouvait pas vivre sans Ziva, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était parti en Somalie la chercher.

Et maintenant, pour la première fois, Paula lui montrait une vie que, finalement, Tony aurait bien envie de vivre. Mais il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, et c'est ça, qui le bouleversait.

- Tony ? Je sais ce que tu ressens, je...

- Non, Paula. Tu ne sais pas. J'en viens à envier une vie qui ne se réalisera jamais. Ça fait mal.

- Je sais. Mais dit toi qu'au moins, Gibbs se souvient de chaque instant de sa vie, contrairement à ici...

- Ouais... Mais ici il a une famille. Et moi aussi.

- Tony, tu sais, le but du jeu n'était pas seulement de montrer ce qu'il y a de bien dans ta vie, mais également de te faire comprendre qu'il y a des choses que tu pourrais changer. Tu te mets à regretter de ne pas avoir de famille ? Eh bien, choisis d'avoir une. Choisis de faire évoluer ta vie. Tu le peux, et tu le sais. Personne ne le fera à ta place, Tony.

- Bon, on peut passer à autre chose, là, ou...

- Oui, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de passer à un autre moment de ta vie. Viens avec moi.

* * *

_Eh voilà ! Bon je vais vous avouer quelque chose, ce chap, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire._

_Mais vraiment beaucoup. Alors bon, j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir massacré, quoi :p_

_Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) _


	6. Chapitre 6: NCIS

_Bonjouur !_

_Hum désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps._

* * *

_DiNozzoGirl : Merci beaucoup ! :')_

_Sonia : je suis ravie que ce chap t'aies plu_

_Sandra : Merciii :D et encore bravo pour ton blog !_

_Couzi12 : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et pardon pour cette faute._

_Sasha Richester : Whouu merci pour tous ces compliments :D ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Myrrdyn : Merci, merci,merci ! Hum je sais pas encore comment je vais finir l'histoire une fois que Tony sera à nouveau dans le présent, ce sera la surprise :P_

_margo : c'est cool que ça te plaise ) et voilà –enfin- la suite !_

_Rosedeschamps : Merci pour ta review, et je comprends ton point de vue )_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : NCIS

_« Tu te mets à regretter de ne pas avoir de famille ? Eh bien, choisis d'avoir une. Choisis de faire évoluer ta vie. Tu le peux, et tu le sais. Personne ne le fera à ta place, Tony »._

Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête de l'italien, qui ne savaient plus quoi penser. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer se demander un jour s'il était vraiment heureux comme ça. Seul. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il se posait sincèrement la question. Tony était perdu dans ses pensées au point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Paula et lui avaient changé d'endroit.

Il fût soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il leva alors les yeux, regarda autour de lui et compris où il était.

Dans un appartement où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis deux ans. Chez Danny Price.

* * *

Il vit le Tony de 2001 entrer d'un pas décidé dans l'appartement, et se planter devant Danny, installé sur le canapé pour manger.

- Bah alors ? T'es né dans une grange ? Ça caille, ferme la porte !

- Le procureur dit qu'on a assez de preuves pour faire inculper le lieutenant Floyd.

- Et t'es venu ici pour me dire ça ?

- En fait je suis venu ici à cause de ce que j'ai vu, dans les yeux de Floyd, quand tu lui est tombé dessus. Et je passe mon temps depuis deux jours à essayer de faire comme si j'avais pas vu ce que j'ai vu.

- Et t'as vu quoi ?

- Qu'on l'avait trahi. Parce qu'il te connaissait. Et je me disais « mais comment c'est possible ? ». C'était complètement absurde, alors j'ai vérifié tes appels téléphoniques. Vous êtes de sacrées pipelettes tous les deux, hein ! Quinze coups de fils ces deux derniers mois. Y a sûrement pleins de façons d'expliquer ça, pas vrai ? Mais y a qu'une raison qui explique que t'en aies jamais parlé.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est que t 'es un flic pourri.

- Tony, enfin...

- Attention, fais très attention, je suis pas plein de bons sentiments là.

- Bon. Je repérais d'éventuels clients que j'orientais vers Floyd. Si c'était lui qui blanchissait leur argent, eh ben je..j'avais une petite comm'.

- Et combien t'as touché pour la fermer sur un homicide, Danny ?

- Non ! Non, Tony, j'étais loin de me douter que Floyd avait fait ça. Est..Est ce qu'il avait l'air d'un tueur pour toi ? Eh ben pour moi, il en avait pas l'air !

- Tu voyais ce que tu voulais voir...

- C'est quoi la suite ?

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son coéquipier dans les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai plus faim, lâcha Danny avant de remettre son plat au frigo. Je vais aller prendre l'air, j'suppose que si t'es toujours là quand je reviendrais, j'aurais ma réponse...

Danny sortit, laissant Tony seul dans l'appartement. Il commença alors à avancer vers la cuisine, puis se stoppa, et, entendant un bruit, se retourna vers la porte en dégainant son arme.

- Les mains en l'air ! Je tire d'abord, je pose les questions après .

Il baissa finalement l'arme en voyant que c'était Gibbs qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

Gibbs ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Non.

- Une intuition, hein ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- C'est vôtre collègue.

- Ouais.. Qu'est ce que_ je_ vais faire ?

* * *

Assister à cette scène remuait beaucoup de choses en Tony, et faisait remonter les souvenirs.

Danny Price, son coéquipier, son ami.

Qui était finalement un pourri. Tony ne l'avait pas balancé, il avait simplement démissionné.

Puis Danny s'était fait assassiner par le major de Baltimore.

Un autre pourri.

Que Danny avait finalement démasqué.

Tony avait découvert tout ça il y a deux ans, mais rien que d'y repenser le mettait dans tous ses états. Son chef et son coéquipier de Baltimore étaient de vrais amis pour lui, et finalement les deux lui mentaient, les deux étaient des pourris.

Tony se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait pas où Paula voulait en venir. En quoi revoir ce moment avec Danny pouvait mener à une autre vie ?

- Eh, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va, Paula. Juste, euh... J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre où on va, là.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux au NCIS. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir l'agent Pacci et un Tony portant un badge « visiteur ».

- Je gère ! lança Gibbs qui venait à leur rencontre.

Pacci retourna alors à son bureau.

- Alors vous êtes venu.

- Ouais. Oh la la, j'suis pas super fan de l'orange. Et cette lumière du jour qui pète, ça fait tarte !

Gibbs posa son café et fit signe a Tony de le suivre.

- Vous voulez savoir ? demanda DiNozzo.

- Non.

- Je laisse courir.

- C'est moche ce qu'il a fait.

- Très moche même.

- C'est vôtre collègue.

- Ex-collègue. Je retournerais pas à Baltimore. Je peux pas. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. P'tet que flic, c'est pas fait pour moi.

A ce moment là, Gibbs lui asséna un slap mémorable.

- Eeeh ! Est ce que vous venez de m'agresser physiquement ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de règles. Mais la règle n° 5 c'est de ne pas gâcher le talent. Et vous en avez.

- Merci.

Gibbs lui désigna alors la porte située lui. Mais, contrairement à ce que Tony fit en 2001, celui là n'y entra pas.

- Je ne sais pas, Gibbs.

- Pourquoi ? renchérit son aîné après un moment de silence.

- J'ai besoin de temps. Besoin de réfléchir.

- Vous avez dit que vous ne retourneriez pas à Baltimore.

- C'est vrai. J'y retournerais pas. Mais là, je peux pas bosser ailleurs. Pas maintenant.

- Ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Je sais.

* * *

Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ? s'enquit Paula.

- Ouais.

Baltimore. Le NCIS. Tony savait ce qu'il allait voir. Et s'il n'était jamais entré au NCIS. Sa vie aurait alors été totalement différente. Mais à quel point ? Pour le coup, c'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé. Mais maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : en connaître la réponse.

* * *

Tony était dans son appartement de Baltimore, seul. Installé sur son canapé, il regardait Magnum lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Entrez, cria t-il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Salut Tony.

Danny. Tony se leva d'un bond et se mit face à son ancien ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai appris pour Wendy. Désolé.

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu ? Parce que dans ce cas tu peux repartir.

- Non. Je suis venu pour te remercier de n'avoir rien dit, pour...tu sais.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. Toute façon Floyd va te balancer.

- Sûrement. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu. Je voulais te parler une dernière fois avant d'aller en taule. Je suis p'tet un pourri, Tony, mais mon amitié pour toi elle était vraie. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Là dessus, Danny quitta le logement, laissant un Tony seul et perdu.

* * *

Cette scène était criante d'émotion pour Tony. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il voyait était la réalité, bien que ce ne soit pas _sa_ réalité. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, Danny avait réellement ressenti ça. Ce sentiment de tristesse, de désespoir et de honte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony et Paula se trouvaient dans des locaux totalement inconnus à l'italien.

Tony était installé à un bureau, dans un open space couleur bleu-gris.

- Eh ! DiNozzo !

- Oui ?

- Viens voir, Natasha va te faire visiter le bâtiment.

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers son nouveau chef. Une jeune femme brune, d'environ trente ans et que Tony qualifia de plutôt jolie vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut !

- Salut, souria t-il.

- Alors c'est Tony ton nom, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- T'es plutôt pas mal, lança t-elle en le détaillant de haut en bas.

- Ahah, je te retourne le compliment !

Natasha lui lança un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil, avant de poursuivre.

- Alors, dis moi,tu viens d'où ?

- Baltimore.

- Baltimore ? Ben dis donc, c'est pas à coté ça !

- Oui, j'avais euh...besoin de changer d'air.

- Et t'es venu jusqu'à San Francisco pour ça ! Il a dû se passer un truc grave.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Un type qui fait Baltimore-San Francisco juste pour changer d'air, ça tient pas debout, chéri.

- Hum. Peut-être que j'aime juste voyager.

- Possible. Mais j'y crois pas. Bon, sinon, on la fait cette visite ?

- Ben oui, je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, dépêche toi !

* * *

San Francisco. En Californie. C'est sûr que c'était sacrément loin des locaux du NCIS. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Paula et lui étaient désormais dans un bar. Tony, Natasha et deux inconnus étaient assis à une table et rigolaient.

- Tu veux rire le bleu ! lança Tony. On sait tous que t'en pince pour Katie !

- N'importe quoi Tony ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler le Bleu, mon nom c'est Trent.

- Je préfère le bleu.

- Laisse tomber, Trent, intervint un autre homme, tu connais pas encore Tony,ça fait que deux mois que t'es arrivé, mais s'il a décidé de t'appeler le bleu, ça restera toute sa vie. Moi ça fait bien quatre ans qu'il me fait un sale coup différent tous les matins.

- Oh, pauvre petit Matt , se moqua Natasha, faut le comprendre, Tony, aussi. C'est tellement tentant, surtout quand on te voit t'énerver, tu deviens rouge et on dirait un petit lutin énervé.

- Très drôle , Nat', vraiment.

- Ah non mais c'est vrai hein, s'incrusta Tony en engloutissant un gâteau. C'est trop drôle. Je te filmerai un jour, tu verras.

- Fais ça et je te...

- Ouuh j'ai peur là ! Hein, je tremble, regardes ça Nat'.

Elle se mit à rire, et Tony se joint à elle.

- Bon, soyons serieux, déclara Matt. C'est pour quand le mariage ?

- Woh woh woh qui a parlé de mariage ?

- Ben quoi, tu veux pas épouser la femme de ta vie, Tony ?

- Si. Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie.

- Eh ! lança Natsha en lui assénant un coup dans l 'épaule. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou tu dors par terre ce soir, toi !

- Oups. Mille pardon Nat'.

- Je préfère ça !dit-elle en rigolant.

- Moi, j'te respecte, tu sais. Vivre avec Tony, il faut du courage !

- Eh le bleu ? La ferme !

* * *

Tony regardait la scène tout en pensant.

San Francisco.

Une autre ville.

Une autre équipe.

D'autres amis.

Un autre vie.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle vie il préférait.

Sa vie au NCIS était géniale, il adorait toute l'équipe et les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Mais dans cette réalité là, il ne les connaissait pas. A la place, il avait d'autres amis. Des amis qui, de toute évidence, étaient pour ce Tony une famille autant que le NCIS l'était pour lui.

Ces deux vies étaie incomparables. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette vue devait être sympa. Très sympa.

Et ce que Tony nota surtout, c'est qu'ici, il était amoureux. Ce sentiment de manque qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était vu avec Ziva, il le ressentait ici aussi. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aimer.

* * *

Une sonnerie de téléphone le tira de ses pensées, et il vit Tony se lever tout en décrochant.

- DiNozzo ?

_- C'est Gibbs._

- Gibbs ? Ben dis donc, je vous avez presque oublié ! Pourquoi est ce que vous m'appelez ?

_- Danny Price est mort._

- Oh... Et... Quand est- ce que...

_- On a retrouvé le corps ce matin. Apparemment il aurait été victime du tueur de port en port. _

- Oui, je...J'en ai entendu parler. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce gars là qui l'a tué ?

_- On dirait bien. Pourquoi ?_

- Non, pour rien...

_- Vous devriez venir à Washington._

- Pour quoi faire ?

_- Vous connaissiez bien Price, tout ce que vous savez pourrait nous être utile._

- Hum...Oui...D'accord..Très bien, je vais venir.

Tony raccrocha et avança vers la table où il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Hé Tony, ça va ? demanda Matt, qui voyait à quel point son ami était bouleversé.

- Oui, ça va. Je reviens.

Tony sortit du bar et s'assit sur la terrasse déserte.

* * *

Tony pouvait ressentir les émotions de cet autre lui-même. Après tout, il avait vécu la même chose lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Danny, deux ans auparavant.

Cela faisait deux ans, mais d'assister à cette scène le mettait mal. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir été capable de sauver son ancien coéquipier. Mais il n'a rien pu faire, parce qu 'il avait égaré son portable. Et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Tony se sentait toujours un peu coupable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Tony ? voulût savoir Natasha qui venait d'arriver.

- Rien.

- Tony. Ne me ment pas , je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. C'était qui au téléphone ?

- Gibbs.

- Le type qui voulait que tu travailles pour lui, il y a huit ans ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- M'annoncer que Danny est mort.

- Oh. Je suis désolée.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que Danny m'a appelé la semaine dernière. Et que j'ai pas décroché, alors il a laissé un message. J'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis cinq ans, je le croyait en taule. Il disait qu'il avait à me perler, qu'il avait découvert des choses. J'ai essayé de le rappeler, il n'a jamais répondu. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

- C'est pas ta faute, Tony.

- Si j'avais répondu à son appel, il serait peut-être toujours en vie. C'est ça la vérité, Nat'.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais...

- Non. Non, tu ne sais pas ce je ressens. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Laisse moi.

- Ok... Est ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir flic, Tony ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Il y a six ans, j'étais fiancée à un homme qui s'appelait Michael Rowell. Un soir on s'est engueulés, il est parti dormir à l'hôtel. Il a essayé de m'appeler, j'ai pas répondu. Le lendemain matin, deux flics ont sonné à la porte. Michael avait été assassiné dans la nuit. Alors crois, moi, je sais ce que tu ressens !

- Natasha...

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la terrasse, laissant Tony seul.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony et Paula étaient dans un open space orange que l'italien connaissait bien. Gibbs et McGee s'activaient à leurs bureaux.

- Désolée, je suis en retard ! s'excusa Kate en posant ses affaires.

Kate. Ainsi, elle était vivante dans cette réalité. Tony ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie et de la tristesse, exactement comme lorsque Paula lui avait montré sa vie avec elle.

- Il est où le type de San Francisco ? Il est déjà arrivé ? J'espère qu'il est sympa ! Et qu'il va pouvoir nous aider sur l'enquête ! s'exclama Abby, un grand gobelet de Caf Pow à la main.

- Calme toi, Abby, tu vas lui faire peur quand il va arriver !

- Tais toi, McGee, ou je...

Le bip de l'ascenseur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, tandis que Tony avançait vers l'équipe.

- Je vois que vous avez toujours pas changé la couleur, ici ! lança t-il à Gibbs, qui retint un sourire.

- DiNozzo, je vous présente les agents Todd et McGee ainsi qu'Abby, nôtre scientifique. Et vous connaissez déjà l'agent Gibbs, déclama Léon Vance, son célèbre cure-dent à la bouche.

- Enchanté. J'adore vôtre look ! Et vous, vous me rappelez mon bleu ! s'écria Tony en désignant Abby, puis Tim.

- Merci !

- Vôtre... Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vôtre ancien collègue, monsieur DiNozzo, annonça Kate.

- Merci...

- Au téléphone vous m'avez demandé si j'étais sûr que le tueur de port en port était bien nôtre homme. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- Ne mentez pas ! ordonna Gibbs en lui assénant un slap.

- Hé ! Je vous avait pas demandé de ne plus faire ça ?

- Les mensonges, ça m'énerve, répondit l'ancien marine en buvant une gorgée de son café. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Danny m'a appelé la semaine dernière, il disait avoir découvert quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec sa mort.

- C'est possible.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous pensez ça ?

- Pourquoi est ce que vous m'assaillez de question ?

- Répondez.

- Vous d'abord.

- Hum, Jethro... Je ne sais pas si j'arrives au bon moment, mais il faut que je te parles.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Duck' ?

- J'ai découvert que j'ai fait une erreur dans le dossier, au niveau du noeud de la corde. Et le noeud sur la corde qu'on a trouvé avec ce pauvre homme était le mauvais noeud.

- Alors ce n'est pas le tueur de port en port, conclut Kate.

- Exactement Caitlin, nôtre tueur est un imitateur.

- Dans ce cas, Price connaissait sûrement l'assassin, fit remarquer McGee, et donc...

- Et donc probablement que moi aussi, termina Tony.

* * *

Tony n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point il s'impliquait émotionnellement dans chaque scène de chaque vie qu'il voyait.

Il avait l'impression d'être réellement à la place du Tony qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Chaque voyage le retournait, et celui là n'échappait pas à la règle. D'autant plus que la mort de Danny était quelque chose qui l'avait profondément marqué, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu surmonter sans ses amis.

Et là, il aurait cru se voir le surmonter sans eux, et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait.

Non, là, il se voyait le surmonter avec Gibbs. Pourtant, dans cette vie, ils ne sont pas proches, ils ne se connaissent quasiment pas. Mais la confiance mutuelle est déjà présente.

Tony pouvait le voir rien qu'en observant cette scène.

* * *

L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau chez Danny, et il voyait Tony observer la photo de Danny, le major de Baltimore et lui-même, lorsqu'il se retourna en dégainant son arme. Il la baissa en reconnaissant Gibbs.

- Encore une intuition ?

- Non. Mais vous, vous en avez eu une.

- Quand j'ai écouté le message de Danny, j'ai pas compris. Je le croyais en taule. Je pensais que Floyd l'aurait balancé.

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Non. Et j'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas balancé. Je comprenais pas.

- Il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle on ne balance pas un flic pourri.

- C'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à l'être, conclut Tony. Et à la criminelle, les possibilités sont minces. Danny avait raison. Floyd n'était pas le tueur.

* * *

Et voilà comment il aurait démasqué son chef de Baltimore. Exactement comme dans la réalité.

Tony et Paula se trouvaient maintenant au NCIS, après l'arrestation du major de Baltimore. Tony et Gibbs étaient debout dans le même couloir que lorsque Gibbs lui avait proposé de bosser au NCIS.

- Bon, je vais rentrer à San Francisco. Merci, Gibbs. Vraiment.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

- Si. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'aurais adoré bosser avec un vieux grincheux comme vous, finalement. Mais ma vie est à San Francisco.

- Ce n'est qu'un travail.

- Non. C'est ma famille.

- J'aurais essayé.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour. Sincèrement, avoua Tony avant de partir.

- Moi aussi, murmura Gibbs une fois l'italien parti.

* * *

Tony prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

La mort de Danny.

S'il avait choisi de ne pas rentrer au NCIS, il serait tout de même resté flic, à cause de ce Gibbs lui avait dit.

Il aurait trouvé une autre équipe, des amis, une famille. Ces gens à San Francisco aurait été une famille, tout comme le NCIS l'était en réalité.

Il aurait aussi trouvé l'amour, ce qu'il n'avait pas dans sa vraie vie.

En fait, tout aurait été différent, mais Tony avait l'impression que, dans le fond, ça ne l'aurait pas été tant que ça.

Il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait cette impression, mais elle était bien là. Cette autre vie était une vie qui aurait pu lui plaire, vraiment.

Il dressa la liste de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent.

Une vie avec Kate, où il était heureux, mais sans Ziva.

Une vie avec Jeanne, qui, dans le fond, n'aurait menée à rien.

Une vie en tant que chef d'équipe à Rota. De nouveaux amis, des agents qu'il aurait perdu. Une blessure qui n'aurait sans doute jamais guérie.

Une vie sans Gibbs au NCIS. Une vie avec un Gibbs amnésique, mais dont il n'aurait été que plus proche. Une vie où Jenny aurait été vivante, et heureuse avec Gibbs. Comme Abby et McGee qui auraient été parents. Et comme lui avec Ziva. Une vie heureuse.

Et enfin cette vie. Cette vie à San Francisco. Avec Natasha, qu'il avait l'air de vraiment aimer. Avec d'autres amis, une famille. Simplement pas la même famille qu'il avait en réalité. Mais une vie qu'il aurait sans doute aimé.

- Est ce qu'on a fini ici ? demanda t-il à Paula.

- Oui, on a fini, Tony, on a fini.

* * *

_Booon, merci d'avoir lu ce chap' ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Et je vous informe que c'était la dernière vie de Tony. Je posterai au plus vite le tout dernier chapitre de la fic, avec un vrai bilan psychologique de Tony , et où il revient à la fusillade. Mourra, mourra pas ? :P_


	7. Chapitre 7: Retour

_Hum coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette longue absence! _

* * *

_DiNozzoGirl : Merci beaucoup ! :D Hum, oui, on peut dire que c'est un peu du TBC psychologique mouhahahaha _

_Rose-Eliade : Tant mieux ! _

_Sandra : Merci ! :')_

_Couzi12 : Non, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, t'inquiète :') Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! _

_Sasha Richester : Merci beaucoup pour cette review :3 j'ai jamais su résister aux yeux de chat poté alors j'ai essayé de réfléchir mais j'avoue que j'ai pas trouvé d'autre choix de Tony __ désolée ! Mais, si j'en retrouve un jour, rien ne m'empêchera de le mettre en bonus ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retour

_- Est ce qu'on a fini ici ? demanda t-il à Paula._

_- Oui, on a fini, Tony, on a fini._

_- _Pourquoi tu le dis deux fois ? J'avais compris dès le début, tu sais !

- Ce que j'ai voulu dire en répétant, Tony, c'est qu'on a _vraiment_ fini.

- Vraiment fini ? Genre, ça y est, plus de voyages dans le temps pour voir des vies toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres ?

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Oh. Même pas une dernière, t'es sûre ? Une toute petite, non ?

- Tony, arrêtes, le réprima Paula en rigolant, c'est pas moi qui décide, on a fini, c'est tout.

- Hum hum. Ok. Oui, d'accord, je vois. Enfin, non, pas vraiment en fait, mais c'est pas grave. Donc ça se passe comment là, c'est le moment où tu m'annonces qu'en fait je suis mort, ou... ?

- Non, tu n'es pas mort, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit. Du moins, pas encore. Tu vas juste, retourner à ta place, là où tu étais avant de débarquer ici.

- Au moment où je me suis pris une balle ? Oh, tu veux pas me renvoyer un peu avant, ou après ? J'aime pas me prendre des balles, ça fait mal.

Paula se mit à rire, et Tony sourit. C'était franchement dommage qu'elle soit morte si tôt.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais je crois que tu vas me manquer. Enfin, un tout petit peu.

- Eh oui, je sais, tout le monde m'aime, plaisanta l'agent. Toi aussi, tu me manques. Un peu.

- Bon, je crois que c'est le moment où tu repars chez toi.

Tony s'avança vers son amie, et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin digne d'Abby. Il avait été ravi de la revoir, mais c'est vrai que, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait une seule fois pensé à cet instant. L'instant où il partirait, et la perdrait une deuxième fois.

* * *

Tony n'eût même pas le temps de finir son accolade, qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans le présent.

Cependant, s'il s'était attendu à se retrouver juste après s'être pris la balle, il se rendit compte qu'il était en réalité revenu juste un peu avant ce moment, puisqu'il était en train de changer sa roue qui avait crevé.

Sachant qu'il ne disposait que de quelques instants avant que les coups de feu ne soient échangés, Tony lâcha sa roue et se précipita en direction de la ruelle où il avait été blessé.

Il n'eût pas le temps de l'atteindre que des coups de feu se firent entendre. Préférant ne pas se reprendre une balle, l'agent du NCIS se plaqua contre le mur, son arme à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil. Deux hommes se tiraient dessus, et Tony décida d'intervenir malgré tout.

- Arrêtez ! NCIS ! hurla t-il avant de plonger sur le côté pour éviter une balle.

Etant donné le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras gauche,il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

- Au moins c'est pas dans la poitrine, cette fois, marmonna t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Lorsque les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'ils avaient blessé quelqu'un, ils se précipitèrent vers Tony pour voir comment il allait, sans pour autant lâcher leurs armes.

- Hum, désolé m'sieur, lui lança l'un des deux.

Tony les détailla alors. Ils n'avaient pas plus de dix huit ans, ce n'étaient que des gamins ! Pourquoi diable se fusillaient-ils ?

- Ça va, ça va, grimaça t-il en se tenant le bras. C'est quoi, vôtre problème à vous deux ?

- Ben, en fait on essayait juste de s'entraîner à utiliser un flingue, on sait jamais, vous comprenez ?

- Hum, non. Non, j'ai un peu de mal à saisir. Vous aviez qu'à faire du paintball si vous vouliez vous amuser, pas vous flinguer avec des vraies armes ! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, Tony arriva enfin dans l'open space du NCIS.

Il avait raccompagné les deux jeunes au poste le plus près, tout en demandant au flic présent de juste leur faire peur, pour éviter qu'ils recommencent.

Le dit-flic avait ensuite insisté pour que Tony aille à l'hôpital pour son bras. Tony, ne supportant plus l'officier, avait fini par accepter.

Et le voilà qui débarquait avec plus de deux heures de retard, le bras en écharpe, grimaçant à la fois de douleur et de crainte face au terrible Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Bon sang Tony, où était tu ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

- Hum, si je te racontais tout, tu me croirais sûrement pas, patron ! Alors, pour faire simple disons que je me suis pris une balle en stoppant une soi disant fusillade, et que le pneu de ma voiture a crevé.

- Ton pneu a crevé ? Mais ta voiture sortait à peine du garage, non ?

- Eh c'est vrai ça, Ziva ! Va falloir que je les appelle, c'est inaccepta- aïeuh ! se plaint Tony en se massant le derrière du crâne.

- Plaint toi et la prochaine fois je te frappe sur ton bras blessé, DiNozzo ! renchérit Gibbs en buvant une gorgée de café.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, l'ambiance était calme au NCIS. Aucune enquête n'était en cours, et son bras ne faisait presque plus souffrir Tony. Il se mit alors à repenser à tous les événements de la matinée. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, avec Paula.

Il avait cette chance exceptionnelle de faire le point sur sa vie, en visitant des sortes de vies alternatives, et Tony savait que ça l'avait énormément changé.

Revoir Paula lui avait fait énormément de bien, elle avait été tuée tellement soudainement. Cela lui avait permis de lui faire ses adieux.

Et puis, ces vies qu'il avait vu, remuaient beaucoup de choses en lui.

Il y avait le manque crée par la mort de Kate qui se faisait ressentir, d'autant plus après l'avoir revue. Kate lui manquait énormément, ça oui.

Ces voyages lui avaient aussi permis de se rendre compte que les choix qu'ils faisait, ce qui survenait dans sa vie, influaient aussi sur la vie de ses proches. Jenny, par exemple, vivait ou mourait en fonction des vies. Et Tony se sentait un peu responsable de sa mort, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle aurait pu survivre dans certains cas.

Et s'il avait choisi de partir à Rota, certes il serait finalement revenu au NCIS de Washington, mais il aurait vécu tellement de choses à Rota, et pas forcément du négatif.

Et que dire de cette vie, à San Francisco ? C'est une vie qui lui aurait vraiment plu, il n'avait vu ces gens que quelques instants, et pourtant il s'était senti si proche d'eux...

Tony savait désormais que ses choix influençaient énormément le reste de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que l'amour était évoqué dans quasiment chacune des , Ziva, Jeanne, Natasha...

Il savait maintenant qu'il aurait pu vivre quelque chose avec Kate, être heureux tous les deux. Et non pas seulement avoir un poisson nommé Kate.

Se voir avec elle, se savoir heureux avec son ancienne coéquipière, avait fait prendre conscience à Tony qu'il avait peut-être bien besoin de ça.

D'amour.

C'est aussi ce qu'il ressentait en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans les autres vies : il avait aimé Jeanne, et, même si cela n'aurait pas duré, il aurait pu s'installer avec elle, et il savait qu'il aurait été un minimum heureux, sinon il ne serait pas resté huit mois avec elle.

Et que dire de ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'il aurait pu finir avec Ziva, si Gibbs était resté amnésique et qu'il n'y aurait ainsi plus eu de règle 12 ! Tony refusait inconsciemment d'y penser, car, contrairement aux autres vies, comme celle avec Natasha à San Francisco, une vie avec Ziva n'était pour le moment pas impossible.

« _Tu te mets à regretter de ne pas avoir de famille ? Eh bien, choisis d'avoir une. Choisis de faire évoluer ta vie. Tu le peux, et tu le sais. Personne ne le fera à ta place, Tony »._ Les paroles de Paula lui revinrent comme un boomerang en pleine tête, et Tony comprît qu'elle avait raison. Ses choix n'appartiennent à personne d'autre que lui, et il se sentait désormais prêt à changer s'il en ressentait le besoin. Et le fait est qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de commencer à chercher une vraie relation. Et il avait fallu qu'un fantôme le lui montre avant qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Tony ? ça va ?

La voix de McGee le ramena subitement à la réalité.

- Oui, oui, ça va, merci le bleu !

En prononçant ces mots, « le bleu », il se revit appeler la petite Grimm de son équipe de Rota, ou encore Trent, son collègue de San Francisco, « le/la bleu(e) ». Et Tony ressentit alors le besoin de faire une recherche dans la base de donnée du NCIS.

* * *

Il commença à tapoter son clavier, et tapa les mots « police San Francisco, Natasha », avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, et ne risquait donc pas de la trouver. Il ne pût cependant pas résister à l'envie d'appuyer sur « Entrée », au cas où.

Et il tomba sur un dossier. Un seul et unique dossier. Natasha Trent. Flic à San Francisco, mariée à un autre filc : Simon Trent. _Le_ Trent que Tony avait vu.

Tony était plutôt content pour eux, il avait tout d'un chouette type, et elle aussi. Découvrir cette romance lui donna encore plus le sentiment d'avoir lui aussi besoin d'aimer, et il leva inconsciemment les yeux vers Ziva.

- DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee ! En route, on a un marin mort ! annonça Gibbs en se levant de sa chaise, sortant par la même occasion Tony de ses pensées.

Tout en mettant sa veste, Tony pensa à son équipe. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby, Palmer. Et il se dit que, malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu vivre autre chose, c'est cette vie là qu'il avait choisi, et il avait été extrêmement chanceux de rencontrer ces gens. Ainsi que Kate, Jenny, et Paula.

Et, en montant dans l'ascenseur, il se mit à penser qu'il aurait été chanceux de vivre certaines vies que Paula lui a montré, mais qu'il était déjà chanceux d'avoir trouvé une famille : le NCIS.

Et il remercia Paula de lui avoir permis de faire ces voyages extraordinaires tandis que l'ascenseur se refermait sur l'équipe.

* * *

_Eh ben voilà, cette fic est terminée ! _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez eu à me lire !_

_Je précise qu'il est toujours possible que je fasse des bonus, si j'ai une idée à laquelle je ne peux pas résister !_

_Et si quelqu'un a une idée et souhaite que je l'écrive en bonus, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire ce serait avec plaisir :') _


End file.
